I Hope You Can Feel My Heart
by Lee Haeun
Summary: Semua cinta itu butuh pengorbanan. izinkan aku mencintaimu walaupun kutahu kau sama sekali tak pernah melihatku. / RyeoKyu Story! / GS / Kyuhyun as Yeoja/
1. Prolog

PROLOG

I HOPE, YOU CAN FEEL MY HEART

CAST : KIM RYEOWOOK

CHO KYUHYUN ( YEOJA )

LEE DONGHAE

AND OTHER CAST

AUTHOR :

PAIRING : RYEOWOOKxKYUHYUN

GENRE : SAD ROMANCE,

RATED : T

WARNING : Banyak kesalahan yang tidak disengaja, dilarang keras untuk copypast tanpa credit dan izin saya. Karena sejelek apapun tulisan saya, ini juga merupakan hasil jerih payah imajinasi saya.

SEMENYEDIHKAN INIKAH AKU? MENUNGGU MENUNGGU DAN HANYA BISA MENUNGGU. KAPAN HATIMU BISA SETIDAKNYA TAHU BAHWA DISINIKU SUDAH LELAH MENUNGGUMU.

H**ARI DEMI HARI KUJALANI DENGAN SEBUAH PERASAAN MENDESAK YANG SELALU INGIN KELUAR DARI TEMPATNYA. Melihatmu dari jauh merupakan sesuatu yang kini harus lebih ku syukuri. Melihatmu tersenyum dari jauh untuk saat ini setidaknya dapat membuat semangat hidupku lebih besar. Melihat tawamu dari jauh untuk saat ini bisa membuat segala sakit yang kurasakan menghilang secara sempurna. Dan melihatmu bahagia kini bisa membuatku secara tak langsung ikut bahagia, walaupun ku tahu, kau tersenyum tertawa dan bahagia karena perempuan lain, bukan karena ku. Menjadikanmu pria yang selalu mendapat tempat lebih dihatiku memang adalah keputusanku, walaupun kutahu akan sakit yang ku rasakan nantinya. Tak apa, selama aku masih bisa melihatmu tersenyum, sudah merupakan sebuah anugrah terindah yang tuhan berikan sekalipun kau tak pernah melirikku...**

**Taukah engkau? Setiap kali aku mendengar namamu disebutkan oleh mulut orang lain, telingaku selalu berusaha mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan tentangmu. Taukah engkau setiap kali aku selalu berada disampingmu? Disaat engkau merasa sedih dan terpuruk, aku ada didekatmu untuk berusaha menghiburmuu dari jarak jauh. Ketika kau merasa bahagia, aku secara tak langsung ikut bahagia dan tetap mengawasimu dari jauh. Mengapa begitu? Mengapa aku selalu mengawasimu dari jauh layaknya malaiat penjaga? Ya, karena aku adalah guardian angel mu. Walaupun kau tak pernah menyadari kehadiranku, setidaknya kau bisa merasakan semua yang kulakukan untukmu. **

**Sesakit apapun akan kucoba bertahan untukmu...**

**Sesulit apapun rintangan akan kulalui untukmu...**

**Karena seluruh hidupku untukmu...**

**Walaupun nanti...**

**Aku mati tanpamu...**

" apa kau masih mengawasinya Kyuhyunnie? Apa kau tidak bisa melihat juga hatiku ini, kyunnie-ah" ucap orang yang tadi sempat menahan tangan Haeun erat. Seakan tak rela gadis itu pergi dari sentuhannya.

...

" oppa, mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae, tapi sungguh aku tak bisa oppa. Hatiku benar benar sudah terkunci untuk dimiliki oleh namja lain selain dia. Aku tak bisa bersamamu oppa, aku tak mau membohongi hati kecilku jika aku memilih bersamamu sedangkan hatiku sepenuhnya milik dia selamanya. Aku sungguh tak ingin menyakitimu, oppa..."

...

" Jantungku rusak? sisa Hidupku hanya 2 bulan? Donor jantung? Ck jangan konyol, aku mungkin ingin hidup lebih lama. Tapi jika aku harus mengambil jantung orang yang masih hidup untukku, apa bedanya aku dengan seorang pembunuh? Ck lebih baik aku mati, toh, no one who care about me"

...

" mianhae oppa jika nantinya aku menyakiti hatimu, gomawo untuk semuanya... kau sangat baik, Donghae oppa"

" hanya ini yang bisa ku korbankan untukmu, kumohon kau bisa menerimanya"

" kau... terlalu baik untuk mencintaiku..."

To Be Continued ^_^

Hallo~ mungkin gak akan ada readers yang membaca tulisan gak bagus saya ini, tapi toh saya gak peduli. Menulis kan sudah menjadi hobi mutlak saya. Oh iya, btw masih ada gak yang minat tulisan ini d terusin? Apa ada yang penasaran dengan tulisan saya? Saya hanya membutuhkna minimal 1 readers setia yang selalu memberikan saya masukan, kritik, atau opini lainnya. Saya sangat membutuhkannya guna membantu kegiatan menulis saya _

RnR Juseyo~ ^_^


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : destiny

I hope, you can feel my heart

CAST : KIM RYEOWOOK

CHO KYUHYUN

LEE DONGHAE

AND OTHER CAST

AUTHOR : LEE HAEUN

PAIRING : RYEOWOOKxKYUHYUN

GENRE : SAD ROMANCE,

RATED : T

WARNING : Banyak kesalahan yang tidak disengaja, dilarang keras untuk copypast tanpa credit dan izin saya. Karena sejelek apapun tulisan saya, ini juga merupakan hasil jerih payah imajinasi saya.

Note:

Oppa = panggilan perempuan untuk lelaki yang lebih tua

Umma = Ibu

Ahjumma = Bibi

_**Sebagian orang berkata, hidup itu layaknya sebuah roda. Selalu berputar, kadang diatas, kadang pula dibawah. Namun bagiku, hidup tak ada bedanya dengan sebuah drama. Tuhan sebagai sutradara, dan manusia sebagai lakon. Tuhan mengatur jalannya takdir hidup ini layaknya sutradara yang memegang kekuasaan saat sebuah drama di lakukan. Dan manusia yang berperan sebagai lakon hanya bisa mmengikuti takdir telah digarisi oleh tuhan, sang sutradara keidupan. ~Lee Kyuhyun~**_

SEMENYEDIHKAN INIKAH AKU? MENUNGGU MENUNGGU DAN HANYA BISA MENUNGGU. KAPAN HATIMU BISA SETIDAKNYA TAHU BAHWA DISINIKU TANPA LELAH MENUNGGUMU.

H**ARI DEMI HARI KUJALANI DENGAN SEBUAH PERASAAN MENDESAK YANG SELALU INGIN KELUAR DARI TEMPATNYA. Melihatmu dari jauh merupakan sesuatu yang kini harus lebih ku syukuri. Melihatmu tersenyum dari jauh untuk saat ini setidaknya dapat membuat semangat hidupku lebih besar. Melihat tawamu dari jauh untuk saat ini bisa membuat segala sakit yang kurasakan menghilang secara sempurna. Dan melihatmu bahagia kini bisa membuatku secara tak langsung ikut bahagia, walaupun ku tahu, kau tersenyum tertawa dan bahagia karena perempuan lain, bukan karena ku. Menjadikanmu pria yang selalu mendapat tempat lebih dihatiku memang adalah keputusanku, walaupun kutahu akan sakit yang ku rasakan nantinya. Tak apa, selama aku masih bisa melihatmu tersenyum, sudah merupakan sebuah anugrah terindah yang tuhan berikan sekalipun kau tak pernah melirikku...**

**Taukah engkau? Setiap kali aku mendengar namamu disebutkan oleh mulut orang lain, telingaku selalu berusaha mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan tentangmu. Taukah engkau setiap kali aku selalu berada disampingmu? Disaat engkau merasa sedih dan terpuruk, aku ada didekatmu untuk berusaha menghiburmuu dari jarak jauh. Ketika kau merasa bahagia, aku secara tak langsung ikut bahagia dan tetap mengawasimu dari jauh. Mengapa begitu? Mengapa aku selalu mengawasimu dari jauh layaknya malaiat penjaga? Ya, karena aku adalah guardian angel mu. Walaupun kau tak pernah menyadari kehadiranku, setidaknya kau bisa merasakan semua yang kulakukan untukmu. **

**Sesakit apapun akan kucoba bertahan untukmu...**

**Sesulit apapun rintangan akan kulalui untukmu...**

**Karena seluruh hidupku untukmu...**

**Walaupun nanti...**

**Aku mati tanpamu...**

Selangkah demi selangkah dilalui seorang gadis dengan langkah perlahan, persis seperti hendak mencuri. Matanya tak seolah pernah lepas dari objek yang diikutinya saat itu. Seragam sekolah ternama di kota itu pun masih rapi melekat ditubuhnya, rambut panjang terurai sepunggung miliknya sedikit berantakan tak ia pedulikan. Yang menjadi fokusnya saat ini adalah berjalan di belakang objek yang selama 3 tahun ini diikutinya. Setelah perjalanan jauh, akhirnya pria yang menjadi objek mata mata yeoja cantik bernama Kyuhyun pun memberhentikan langkahnya dan duduk di bangku taman yang telah disediakan disana, sontak Kyuhyun ikut memberhentikan langkahnya dan mencoba duduk sambil menutupi sebagian wajah dengan buku. Hal seperti ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan seorang Kyuhyunselama 3 tahun belakangan ini, 'mengawasi seorang Kim Ryeowook'

Kyuhyun yang saat ini mencuri curi pandang kearah Ryeowook bisa melihat pria itu menghela nafas berkali kali, seakan memiliki masalah yang berat nan rumit. Kyuhyunmenatap bingung Ryeowook, yeoja itu kini seakan ikut merasakan apa yang pangeran hatinya itu rasakan. Setelah lama mereka hanya bisa duduk diam disana,kemudian Ryeowook memilih berdiri dan meninggalkan tempat itu dengan langkah lunglai yang tak bersemangat. Kyuhyunyang juga sudah siap pergi mengikuti Ryeowook kembali harus berhenti sejenak karena...

Grep

Ada yang menahan lengannya untuk pergi, ditolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang berani menahan lengannya dan membuatnya kehilangan jejak Ryeowook. Namun saat iris black pearlnya melihat wajah orang itu, Kyuhyun harus menahan emosinya saat ini karena sekarang yang menahannya adalah...

" oppa..."

" apa kau masih mengawasinya Kyuhyunnie? Apa kau tidak bisa melihat juga hatiku ini, Kyu-ah" ucap orang yang tadi sempat menahan tangan Kyuhyun erat. Seakan tak rela gadis itu pergi dari sentuhannya.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum, miris.

" Kau bisa merasakan apa yang kurasakan saat ini bukan? Kau mengejarnya, dan aku mengejarmu. Tidak bisakah kau hentikan ini dan membuka hatimu untukku? Untuk orang yang benar benar mencintaimu?"

Kyuhyun hanya menjawabnya dengan gelengan kepala lemah.

"Kyuhyun-ah..."

" oppa, maaf. Aku sungguh minta maaf, tapi sungguh aku tak bisa oppa. Hatiku benar benar sudah terkunci untuk dimiliki oleh namja lain selain dia. Aku tak bisa bersamamu oppa, aku tak mau membohongi hati kecilku jika aku memilih bersamamu sedangkan hatiku sepenuhnya milik dia selamanya. Aku sungguh tak ingin menyakitimu, oppa..." Seperti menghadapi seorang pembunuh, air matanya tak henti keluar. Kyuhyun memilih menundukkan wajahnya.

" apa kau tak lelah Kyuhyunnie-ah? Apa kau tak lelah mengawasinya dari jauh tanpa dia tau kalau kau selalu menjaganya? Apa hatimu tak lelah saat melihatnya bersama gadis lain. Kenapa kau tak mau menyerah dan membahagiakan hatimu sendiri yang ku yakini sangat rapuh itu..." Donghae meraih wajah Kyuhyun, dilihatnya wajah gadis yang penjaga hatinya memerah karena menangis. Diusapnya air mata Kyuhyun secara perlahan dengan ibu jarinya sembari tersenyum miris melihat keadaan Kyuhyun.

" oppa... inilah akhirnya harus kau akhiri untuk menungguku. Sebelum cintamu, semakin dalam. Maafkan diriku memilih untuk tetap menunggunya, walaupun ku tau cintamu padaku jauh lebih besar darinya. A...a.. ku tak ingin, tak ingin menyakiti hatimu lebih dari ini oppa..." di genggamnya tangan Donghae di wajahnya, dan berusaha menurunkan tangan Donghae.

" seharusnya kata kata itu untukmu sendiri. Kau harus berhenti menyakiti hatimu lebih dalam hanya untuk menunggunya yang bahkan kita tak tau sama sekali apa dia mengenalmu atau tidak, aku tau kau selama ini menanggung sakit, bukan..."

"oppa..."

"sudah, kau harus ikut aku ke suatu tempat"

Sementara itu di suatu danau yang tenang, seorang pria berbaring menghadap langit yang saat itu sedikit mendung. Matanya terpejam meresapi suasana damai yang ada disana, bibir nya bergerak seakan sedang mengucapkan sesuatu perlahan. Sedikit demi sedikit kelopak mata itu terbuka memperlihatkan mata caramel indahnya pada langit yang sedikit muram itu. Surai lembut madu miliknya sedikit bergerak oleh angin yang sangat sejuk. Seandainya ini adalah kamar tidur, sudah pasti pria itu sekarang sudah berkelana di alam mimpi.

"kenapa... kenapa ini bisa terjadi?" gumam pria itu pelan, dirogohnya saku celana sekolah yang sama seperti seragam Kyuhyun lalu mengeluarkan secarik kertas putih. Di perhatikannya dengan seksama huruf huruf yang ada di kertas itu. Tak lama dia terbangun dengan mengusap wajahnya kasar.

' jantung yang anda miliki mengalami kerusakan, kami memeriksa anda mengidap penyakit jantung koroner.'

' lalu berapa lama waktu yang saya miliki?'

'sesuai perkiraan saya, waktu yang anda miliki hanya 2 bulan. Tapi anda masih bisa bertahan jika kita bisa menemukan donor jantung untuk anda. Saya akan membantu anda mencari penonor sebisa mungkin, Kim Ryeowook'

Perbincangannya dengan dokter kembali terputar di memori otaknya seperti sebuah kaset film yang sedang dijalankan. Ia tak pernah menyangka hal ini bisa terjadi padanya. Sebuah kenyataan pahit dimana ia mengetahui bahwa umurnya tidak akan lama lagi.

" Jantungku rusak? sisa Hidupku hanya 2 bulan? Donor jantung? Ck jangan konyol, aku mungkin ingin hidup lebih lama. Tapi jika aku harus mengambil jantung orang yang masih hidup untukku, apa bedanya aku dengan seorang pembunuh? Ck lebih baik aku mati, toh, no one who care about me" ucapnya geram sembari melempar batu batu kecil yang ada disampingnya dan membuangnya ke tengah danau dengan sekuat tenaga.

" sudah kuduga, tuhan tak pernah adil dalam mengatur takdir hidupku. Semua orang yang aku sayangi perlahan pergi jauh dari hidupku. Dan untuk saat ini tuhan memilih mengakhiri waktuku di dunia ini, cih" Ryeowook mencoba berdiri merobek kertas hasil pemeriksaannya dan menghamburkanya ke sekitar sungai.

" memuakkan! Hidupku tak ubahnya skenario drama. Sayangnya mungkin tuhan lebih menginginkan jalan kehidupanku berakhir dengan takdir 'sad ending' bukan 'happy ending' yang selalu menjadi ending di setiap drama"

"AAAARRRRRGGGHHHHHHH KAU MEMANG TAK PERNAH ADIL TUHAN! TAK BISAKAH KAU SEDIKIT SAJA MEMBUAT HIDUPKU INI LEBIH BERHARGA, AKU MEMBENCIMU TUHAN! AKU MEMBENCIMU!" Teriakan keras Ryeowook menggema disana, lalu ia mengambil dengan kasar tasnya dan memilih pergi dari danau itu dengan perasaan kesal, kecewa, dan putus asa.

_**Jangan pernah sekalipun kalian mengatakan bahwa kalian membenci tuhan. Karena sesungguhnya, tuhan itu adil. Mungkin untuk saat ini kalian merasa tuhan mempersulit takdir hidupmu,, tapi sebenarnya tuhan sudah merencanakan hal yang terbaik untukmu, tanpa kau ketahui barang sedikitpun ~LEE Haeun~**_

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengikuti kemana dirinya dibawa Donghae, sedangkan Donghae terus melangkahkan kakinya sembari menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun. Setelah lama berjalan, keduanya berhenti tepat di pinggir sebuah danau yang tenang namun memiliki suasana menyejukkan. Donghae tersenyum saat mellihat ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun seperti menggambarkan kekaguman pada tempat itu. Donghae tau, jika Kyuhyun sangat menyukai tempat tempat sepi seperti ini jika dirinya sedang dirundung masalah. Donghae tau semuanya tentang Kyuhyun, karena Donghae sangat sangat mencintai gadis disampingnya ini yang sedang memejamkan mata meresapi kenyamanan suasana di tempat itu.

" apa kau suka?" tanya Donghae

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk, enggan untuk membuka mata.

" jadi, apa kau masih ingin untuk mengejarnya?" tanya Donghae ragu karna ia takut Kyuhyun marah padanya. Ia tau Kyuhyunsangat tak suka dengan topik pembicaraan ini.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan menoleh cepat ke arah Donghae, melayangkan tatapan tak suka. "harus berapa kali aku mengatakannya padamu oppa, kalau aku tak akan berhenti untuk bersamanya..."

" ralat, mengawasinya dari jauh"

''ya ya, aku tak akan berhenti untuk mengawasinya dari jauh, karena kau sudah tau sendiri oppa, aku sangat mencintainya. Haruskah kau menanyakan hal ini berkali kali padaku?" ucap Kyuhyun dan mendudukkan dirinya diatas rerumputan di pinggir sungai itu, sedangkan Donghae memilih untuk tetap berdiri di samping gadis itu.

" Hah~ oppa hanya ingin kau yakin dengan keputusanmu. Oppa tak ingin kau sakit nantinya. Dan pada akhirnya kau menyesal..."

" tidak akan! Aku tidak akan pernah menyesal dengan pilihanku ini."

" baiklah oppa tak pernah bisa memaksamu, tapi kau harus berjanji pada oppa..."

"berjanji apa oppa?"

" jika kau memerlukan teman untuk berbagi sakit dan sedihmu, temui oppa. Ceritakan semua masalahmu pada oppa. Oppa tak ingin kau menyembunyikan kesedihanmu sendiri tanpa bisa kau curahkan, mengerti?" tanya Donghae sembari mengarahkan kelingkingnya pada wajah Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum dan mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Donghae.

" ne, aku berjanji oppa..."

" errrr dan satu lagi"

" apa lagi oppa?"

" Kau juga harus berjanji, jika saatnya nanti, saat dimana kau merasa lelah untuk terus mengawasinya. Saat dimana kau memutuskan untuk berhenti mencintainya, dan saat kau terluka karena mengharapkannya. kau harus memberikan oppa kesempatan untuk membahagiakanmu, menjagamu, dan menemani hari harimu nanti. Kau harus berjanji untuk membiarkan oppa berusaha memiliki hatimu dan membuatmu mencintai oppa. Karena oppa akan menunggumu sampai kapanpun" ucap Donghae yang tetap mengeratkan kelingking mereka berdua.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam mendengar hal itu. Dia sangat ragu untuk mengiyakan permintaan Donghae, ia takut akan menyakiti Donghae karena hanya memberikan harapan kosong pada namja ini, tapi ia juga tak tega untuk sekarang jika melihat wajah kecewa Donghae.

" baiklah oppa, aku berjanji. Tapi kau juga harus berjanji satu hal..."

" apa?" tanya Donghae antusias saat ia mengetahui dirinya masih memiliki kesempatan untuk memiliki cinta Kyuhyun

" kau juga harus berjanji, disaat kau menungguku kau tidak perlu menutup rapat hatimu untuk gadis lain. Kau harus membuka hatimu untuk mereka, mungkin suatu hari nanti kau, takdir tuhan akan berubah, mungkin kau bisa mencintai gadis lain yang sama mencintai dirimu juga. Bagaimana? Kau mau berjanji untukku?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menatap serius Donghae yang tampaknya sama ragunya dengan dirinya, tapi tak lama Kyuhyun tersenyum saat melihat Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia mau menyetujui perjanjian ini.

"oke? Deal!" ucap Kyuhyun semangat dan kembali menikmati kenyamanan suasana disana. Tapi saat dia hendak memejamkan mata, ia melihat potongan kertas sobekan berserakan di pinggir sungai. Hatinya seperti mengarahkan padanya untuk mengambil kertas tersebut. Kyuhyun berlarian menghampiri potongan kertas itu, jongkok, dan memunguti satu persatu potongan kertas itu. Sebenarnya ia tak mengerti kenapa ia harus memunguti sampah itu, tapi sepertinya hatinya tak sejalan dengan logikanya untuk saat ini, tangannya masih terus mengumpuli potongan potongan kertas itu.

Donghae yang melihat apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun menatap Kyuhyun penuh tanda tanya, dihampiri Kyuhyun guna mengetahui apa yang gadis itu lakukan disana. Kyuhyun yang menyadari Donghae menghampirinya bergegas mengumpulkan potongan kertas itu dan memasukkan ke tas jinjingnya. Lalu dengan cepat berdiri menghadap Donghae sebelum Donghae melihat apa yang ia lakukan tadi.

" apa yang kau lakukan tadi,Kyu?" tanya Donghae menatap Kyuhyun bingung, sementara Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum manis ke arah Donghae.

" bukan hal yang penting oppa, kajja kita pulang. Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan turun hujan" ajak Kyuhyun berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kyuhyun berjalan cepat pergi meninggalkan Donghae menuju mobil Donghae. Donghae yang masih bingung hanya ikut menyusul Kyuhyun ke mobil, lalu mereka berdua pergi dari tempat itu.

_**Kita semua tak tau apa yang terjadi nantinya. Sebab hanya tuhan yang tahu jalannya skenario hidupmu. Mungkin saja saat ini kau berjanji menutup rapat hatimu dan tetap memilih menunggunya, sementara suatu saat nanti bisa saja kau mengingkari hatimu disaat kau menemukan seseorang yang bisa membuka hatimu yang tertutup rapat. Jalani saja hidup ini dengan santai tanpa harus berusaha mencegah hal hal yang tak ingin terjadi tanpa kau ketahui itu sebelumnya...**__** LEE HAEUN~**_

Ryeowook memasuki rumah mewahnya dengan keadaan basah kuyub karena hujan dan langkah lunglai, para pelayapun dibuat bingung dengan tingkah tuan muda mereka yang biasanya selalu ceria dalam keadaan apapun. Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan para pelayannya, ia memasuki kamarnya yang masih dalam keadaan basah dan kotor hingga mengotori lantai ubin mahal dirumahnya. Ia tak peduli, toh hanya dia seorang yang tinggal disini selain para pelayannya. Orangtua Ryeowook? Biar kujelaskan ibu Ryeowook 2 tahun yang lalu meninggal karena penyakit yang sama dengan yang dideritanya sekarang. Sedangkan ayah Ryeowook memilih menikah lagi dengan seorang wanita jalang dan mata duitan –bagi Ryeowook- dan pergi ke prancis meninggalkan Ryeowook sendiri di korea yang memang tak suka dengan ibu tirinya dengan harta yang berlimpah. Jadilah Ryeowook sendiri tinggal dirumah mewah ini. Tapi Ryeowook bukan tipe orang yang menghadapi masalahnya dengan hanya menangis menangis dan menangis. Ia berusaha menutupi semua masalah dan sakitnya dengan senyuman dan sifat cerianya. Ia tak suka menyusahkan orang lain demi membantunya, itu sangat bukan dirinya. Itulah dasar utama dia menolak operasi donor jantung.

" tuan muda, apakah anda ingin mandi air hangat? Sepertinya anda sudah kedinginan dengan keadaan basah kuyub begitu" tawar seorang wanita paruh baya yang merupakan salah satu pelayan setia Ryeowook, bahkan dialah yang membantu ibu Ryeowook untuk mengurusnya saat kecil disaat kedua orang tuanya sibuk. Pelayan ini sangat menyayangi Ryeowook, begitu juga sebaliknya.

" haha kau tau saja song ahjumma, iya tolong siapkan air hangat untukku, kurasa tubuhku serasa hampir membeku. Oh iya ahjumma sudah berapa kali kukatakan jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan tuan muda, anggap aku anakmu ahjumma~ panggil aku wookie ne?" pinta Ryeowook dengan nada manja yang dibuat buat, membuat wanita itu terkekeh, mengingatkannya saat Ryeowook kecil dahulu.

" ne wookie-ah~ kalau begitu ahjumma siapkan air hangat dulu ne? Sebaiknya sekarang kau istirahat ne" ucap wanita paruh baya itu sembaru mengacak surai madu Ryeowook dengan sayang, Ryeowook hanya menikmati perlakuan pelayan yang sudah dianggapnya ibu itu seperti anak kucing yang dielus majikannya, ia sangat merindukan belaian kasih ibu untuk saat ini.

" ne ahjumma~" setelah Ryeowook mengatakan hal itu, song ahjumma melenggang pergi dari kamarnya, Ryeowook menatapi punggung wanita itu dengan tatapan rindu. Setelah pintu itu tertutup, Ryeowook merebahkan tubuhnya dan memilih berbaring ketimbang ia mengganti pakaian. Di ambilnya sebuah bingkai pigura yang berada di nakas kecil di samping ranjangnya. Dilihatnya gambar yang ada di pigura itu, mengelusnya secara perlahan pada gambar seorang wanita cantik, lalu mencium gambar itu dengan perasaan sarat akan kerinduan. Ia rindu dengan wanita yang telah melahirkannya, ia rindu dengan wanita yang membesarkannya dengan kasih sayang, ia rindu ibunya.

" umma~ aku merindukanmu~" setetes bulir bening mengalir dari kelopak matanya, semakin lama semakin deras. Tak bisa dicegahnya, ia memang sangat sangat merindukan ibunya.

"tok tok tok... wookie~ah air hangatnya sudah siap di kamar mandi kesayanganmu. Cepatlah mandi setelah itu makan dan istirahat, nanti kau sakit" ucap seseorang diluar sana yang ia yakini adalah song ahjumma.

"ne ahjumma, aku akan segera turun" teriak Ryeowook dari dalam sembari mengusap air matanya dan meletakkan kembali bingkai foto itu. Berjalan meninggalkan kamarnya dan pergi ke suatu kamar tempatnya saat merindukan sang ibu, dikamar pribadi ibunya.

'tap tap tap' kakinya melangkah perlahan menuju kamar ibunya yang berada di depan kamarnya.

'kriet' pintu terbuka perlahan, tubuhnya secara pelan memasuki kamar yang selama 2 tahun ini selalu rapi. Didekatinya ranjang sang ibu yang diatasnya terdapat sebuah foto besar yang didalamnya foto keluarganya termasuk sang ayah. Sakit rasanya mengingat kembali ternyata dirinya kini sendiri di rumah ini mengingat dia anak tunggal. Perlahan ia memasuki kamar mandi sang ibu, kamar mandi yang selalu beraroma terapi yang menenangkan. Membuka pakaian atasnya dan memilih berendam di air hangat dan sedikit merilekskan tubuh dan otaknya.

_**Ibu adalah sosok yang sangat berharga dalam hidup kita. Dia adalah wanita terkuat yang dapat menanggung berbagai rasa sakit agar anaknya selalu dapat tersenyum. Ibu juga merupakan sosok sahabat, teman, saudara yang tak mungkin mengkhianati kita apalagi menyakiti kita. Kenapa? Karena dia mencintai kita tanpa menginginkan balasan, dan mencintai kita lebih dari dia mencintai dirinya sendiri. Maka dari itu jangan menyakiti perasaan ibumu, karena dia pasti akan merasa sedih. Bahagiakanlah ibumu sebelum nanti kau menyesal dikemudian hari ~ LEE HAEUN~**_

Mobil yang dikendarai oleh Donghae terparkir mulus di halaman sebuah rumah yang tergolong cukup mewah. Kyuhyun yang berada di kursi kemudi memilih keluar lebih dahulu dari mobil. Setelah keluar, ditutupnnya pintu perlahan dan menundukkan sedikit tubuhnya agar dapat melihat wajah Donghae.

" kau yakin hanya diantar sampai sini, kyu?" tanya Donghae, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum mengangguk.

" ne oppa, tak apa. Aku cukup diantar sampai sini. Hati hati dijalan oppa" ucap Kyuhyun dan memilih mundur beberapa langkah saat mulai mendengar deru mesin Donghae.

" ne, good night kyunnie~ sweet dream" itulah ucapan terahir Donghae sebelum menancap gas dan pergi dari sana. Kyuhyun hanya menatap kepergian Donghae sembari melambaikan tangannnya.

" maaf oppa jika nantinya aku menyakiti hatimu, terima kasih untuk semuanya... kau sangat baik, Donghae oppa" gumamnya pelan lalu mulai memasuki rumahnya dengan langkah lunglai, terlalu letih.

" Kyunnie, kau dari mana" tanya seorang pria tampan yang sedang fokus pada laptopnya mengiterupsi langkah Kyuhyun. Gadis itu menoleh dan dapat melihat oppa kandungnya yang menatapnya intens.

"eh oppa? Aku? Aku baru pulang dari jalan jalan bersama hae oppa..." jawab Kyuhyun masih berdiri di tempatnya.

" Donghae? Hah~ baiklah. Sekarang kau masuk kamarmu dan istirahat" perintah mutlak sang kakak yang hanya bisa dijawab anggukan oleh Kyuhyun

"ne, Sungmin oppa~" dengan langkah cepat ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Setelah sampai dikamarnya, Kyuhyun tak langsung tidur. Ia memillih mengambil potongan kertas tadi dan berlari ke atas meja untuk berusaha menyatukan kembali kertas itu. Ia sangat penasaran tentang isi kertas itu. Terlebih lagi ia bisa mengenali dari mana kertas itu berasal, dari rumah sakit tempat Sungmin bekerja.

Setelah membutuhkan waktu lama untuk kembali menyatukan kertas itu agar bisa terbaca. setelah yakin kertas itu menyatu kembali dan bisa dibaca. Tak lama kemudian raut wajahnya menggambarkan seolah sedang mendapat kabar buruk. Kyuhyun menangis...

"tak mungkin..."

" tak bisa dipercaya!"

"ini pasti kebohongan besar!"

"katakan padaku bahwa ini hanya sebuah omong kosong belaka..."

" Ryeowook oppa..."

_**Mungkin sebagian orang selalu mengatakan 'ini omong kosong!' 'ini kebohongan besar' dan kata kata lain yang mengungkapkan ketidakpercayaan saat menerima sebuah kenyataan yang jauh dari apa yang diharapkan. Atau ada sebagian orang yang pasrah menerima kenyataan tersebut. Tapi sekalipun kita memaki kenyataan yang tidak sesuai dengan impian, tetap saja kita tak bisa menghindari kenyataan tersebut.**_

_**Karena kenyataan itu adalah...**_

_**TAKDIR...**_

To Be Continued... ^^

Haha ini hanyalah sebuah karya absurd saya yang iri oleh mereka pembuat fanfiction yang bisa dibukukan, maaf jika saya mengubah Kyuhyun menjadi perempuan, Habisnya saya masih belum bisa menulis cerita jika seorang 'Kim Ryeowook' menjadi seorang perempuan...

Akhir kata, thanks buat yang udah baca. Mau itu riders yang ngasih komentar, ataupun silent riders...

RnR ? ^_^


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : miracle (keajaiban)

I hope, you can feel my heart

CAST : KIM RYEOWOOK

LEE HAEUN

LEE DONGHAE

LEE SUNGMIN

Kyuhyun terpaku pada kertas digenggamannya. Dunia serasa berputar membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Ia berharap fakta yang baru saja diketahuinya hanyalah sebuah mimpi dan sewaktu waktu saat ia terbangun, semua ini tak terjadi.

Plak! Plak !

Berkali kali Kyuhyun berusaha menampar pipinya berharap ia tidak merasakan sakit apapun yang berarti semua ini mimpi belaka. Namun rasa perih dan sakit itu ternyata masih bisa dirasakannya.

" kenapa rasanya sakit... inikan hanya mimpi, seharusnya aku tak merasakan apa apa dan bangun dari mimpi buruk ini seolah tak terjadi apapun. Hiks..."

Perlahan isak tangis meKyucur deras dari bibirnya, air mata itu mulai membasahi pipi.

" aku masih tidak percaya dengan semua ini! Sebaiknya aku tanyakan pada Sungmin oppa, bukankah Sungmin oppa. juga dokter jantung, mungkin saja dia tau sesuatu tentang ini."

Tanpa membuang waktu, Kyuhyun lekas keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ruang tengah dimana berada. Dilihatnya sang Oppa masih sibuk bergelut pada laptop, Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin lalu ikut duduk disampingnya.

" Kyuhyun, kenapa kau belum..."

" oppa, apa kau mempunyai pasien yang bernama Ryeowook?" tanya Kyuhyun to the point saat Oppa nya hendak menanyakan kenapa dirinya belum lekas tidur. Sungmin hanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya.

" ada apa kau menanyakannya, apa kau mengenalnya? tapi maaf dia meminta padaku untuk tak memberitahu tentangnya pada siapapun" tanya Sungmin kembali pada laptopnya.

" ayolah Oppa~ kumohon padamu... beritahu aku informasi yang kau tau tentang Ryeowook. Hiks Oppa hiks aku mohon..." mohon Kyuhyun yang diselingi isakan, ia sudah tak tahan menahan tangisnya lagi. Sungmin yang mendengar isakan adiknya menoleh kaget, sesegera mungkin ia matikan laptopnya.

" ya ya ya, kenapa kau menangis? Apakah dia temanmu? Sahabatmu? Atau kekasihmu?" tanya Sungmin yang hanya dibalas suara isak Kyuhyun yang belum berhenti.

" baiklah baiklah, akan ku beritahu padamu tentangnya. Namanya Kim Ryeowook, berusia 18 tahun. Mengidap penyakit jantung koroner yang diturunkan oleh mendiang ibunya. Dia salah satu pasienku, dan setauku saat aku memeriksanya, sisa umur yang dimilikinya hanya 2 bulan lagi. ..." perkataan Sungmin membuat tubuh Kyuhyun menegang. Otaknya berusaha mencerna apa yang Oppa nya katakan.

" sisa umurnya hanya tinggal 2 bulan lagi? Apa itu artinya..."

" ya, dia hanya memiliki waktu sampai natal tahun ini"

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan Sungmin. Sungguh rasanya seperti ribuan palu besar menghantam hingga hatinya hancur lebur saat ini.

" kulihat dia anak yang ceria, walau sedikit dingin. Dan saat aku memberitaukan penyakitnya, ia seperti sudah mengetahui dari lama tentang ini. Ya walaupun dia kuat, dia juga punya hati kan? Pastinya dia merasa sakit saat mengetahui bahwa umurnya tinggal... eh Kyuhyun, kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit" perkataan Sungmin terpotong melihat Kyuhyun sedikit limbung saat ia berdiri dari sofa. Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng seolah berusaha mengatakan pada Oppanya bahwa ia baik baik saja.

" tidak, aku baik baik saja. Mungkin sedikit kelelahan, istirahat cukup akan segera pulih. Baiklah aku masuk ke kamar dulu Oppa." Ucap Kyuhyun lalu segera berlari kearah kamarnya. Menghambur pintu kamar tersebut dan menutupnya tanpa menggunakan perasaan. Membuat Sungmin yang diluar menatap bingung pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

Sementara itu di dalam kamar, Kyuhyun menangis tersedu diatas ranjangnya sembari memeluk lututnya, menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara lutut dan kepalanya. Menggigit bibir berusaha meredam isakan yang keluar dari bibirnya agar Sungmin tak mendengar dan bertanya aneh aneh padanya.

" hiks... bagaimana...hiks ini... tuhan ... hiks ... mengapa kau ... hiks... memberikan penyakit ini... hiks... padanya... aku... aku lebih rela jika kau memindahkan semua sakitnya padaku... hiks tuhan" Kyuhyun tak berhenti menangis, seolah menangis bisa membuat masalahnya musnah. malam itu dihiasi oleh tangisan Kyuhyun yang sepertinya enggan untuk berhenti.

_**Mungkin dengan menangis, penderitaan atau sakit yang sedang dirasakan sedikit terasa berkurang. Tapi bukan berarti kita harus terus menangis disaat tak kuat menanggung masalah. Karena menangis, tidak akan menghilangkan masalah. Mmaka dari itu, kita perlu berusaha bersabar . Hati boleh merasakan sedih yang teramat dalam, tapi tutupi itu semua dengan senyum yang tulus. Buat mereka percaya kalau kita itu tak selemah yang mereka fikirkan. Percayalah, tuhan tak pernah memberikan masalah yang tak bisa dilalui umatnya ~ Lee Haeun~**_

Semilir angin berhembus kencang malam itu, dan menerbangkan dedaunan yang sudah terjatuh dari pohonnya. Donghae yang kini sedang menatap langit di balkon jendela kamarnya tanpa memperdulikan angin yang berhembus ke tubuhnya. Pandangan Donghae tak lepas pada sang atap bumi yang berhiaskan bulan ditemani oleh sebuah bintang, kedua galaksi itu seolah berpasangan membuat Donghae sedikit merasa iri.

" lihat, tuhan bahkan menciptakan bulan bintang berpasangan agar terlihat indah seperti malam ini. andaikan saja aku bisa menjadi pasanganmu dan menjagamu layaknya bintang yang selalu ada untuk menemani bulan di kegelapan malam, Kyuhyun. Tapi kau tak pernah mengizinkan aku melakukannya. Apa sebegitu besar cintamu pada pria bernama Ryeowook itu sehingga hatimu seperti terkunci dan kuncinya hilang tenggelam di laut antartika." Gumam Donghae merana.

" bodoh..." maki Donghae yang sebenarnya ia tidak tau kata itu ditujukan untuk siapa.

" kau bodoh Kyuhyun, kau terlalu mencintai pria yang bahkan tak pernah melirikmu sedikitpun. Tapi kau juga bodoh Ryeowook, apa hatimu terbuat dari batu sehingga tak pernah bisa merasakan apa yang Kyuhyun rasakan untukmu. Kau hanya menganggapnya sebagai seorang teman."

"cih tapi aku jauh lebih bodoh dari mereka. Aku disini yang jelas jelas bisa pergi dan membiarkan Kyuhyun memiliki pria itu malah masih berusaha mengejar Kyuhyun padahal aku tahu, hati Kyuhyun sepenuhnya untuk Ryeowook. Aku berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun, padahal tak sedetikpun Kyuhyun berhenti memikirkan Ryeowook. Bukankah aku yang paling bodoh disini?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Meratapi ketidakberdayaannya merebut hati Kyuhyun dari seorang Ryeowook.

Donghae tak bisa bohongi dirinya sendiri. Ia tak bisa munafik dengan berusaha menjauh dari Kyuhyun yang sudah membuatnya terperosok ke jurang pesona yang dimiliki Kyuhyun. Donghae bukanlah manusia naif yang tak bisa melihat betapa besarnya harapan Kyuhyun untuk bisa bersama Ryeowook. Ia tahu dan ia sangat mengetahui. Tapi apa mau dikata? Dirinya sudah berusaha menjauh dari Kyuhyun dan membuka hatinya kembali, seribu kali ia berusaha, seribu kali jua ia gagal. Karena seluruh hatinya sudah terlanjur terpenjara pada cintanya yang tak terbalas untuk seorang gadis manis pujaan hatinya, Kyuhyun.

Mungkin dengan egois bisa membuat Donghae memiliki Kyuhyun seutuhnya. Berusaha menghalalkan segala cara agar Kyuhyun berada pada pelukannya. Membunuh Ryeowook mungkin pernah terlintas dibenaknya saat ia meras putus asa dengan takdir cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Namun sekali lagi, Donghae tak pernah bisa membuat Kyuhyun tersakiti. Karena dengan ia membunuh Ryeowook, itu sama saja ia membuat Kyuhyun sedih dan membuatnya dibenci Kyuhyun seumur hidup. Donghae sadar, cinta itu memang tak harus memilliki. Mungkin dengan menunggu terbukanya hati Kyuhyun dan membiarkan waktu menjawab penantiannya adalah keputusan yang paling bijak untuk saat ini. Bukankah ia masih bisa memiliki satu kesempatan lagi? Menunggu mungkin adalah sebuah pengorbanan yang pantas untuk mendapatkan hati dan cinta Kyuhyun seluruhnya.

_**Manusia diciptakan oleh tuhan berpasang pasang agar bisa saling melengkapi kehidupan satu sama lain. Ibaratkan sandal, Sandal diciptakan berpasangan, jika sandal dipasangkan oleh sandal lain yang bukan pasangannya, sandal itu tak mungkin bisa menjadi alas Oppai yang sempurna untuk Oppai kita. Begitu juga dengan manusia. Tuhan tau siapa pasangan yang cocok untuk kita agar bisa saling melengkapi. Percuma saja jika kita memaksa agar kita memiliki cintanya yang jelas dia bukan jodoh kita. Dan jika pernah terlintas di benak kita tentang 'siapa pendamping hidup kita kelak' maka biarkan waktu yang akan menjawabnya... ~Lee Haeun~ **_

Langit senja itu seakan memamerkan keidahan yang dimilikinya. Langit yang bermandikan sinar keemasan membawa keindahan tersendiri bagi siapapun yang mellihatnya. Didukung oleh suara deburan ombak yang menghantam karang di tepi pantai dapat membuat fikiran segar disaat masalah kehidupan yang membuat penat dan memusingkan kepala. Disekitar pantai tersebut banyak juga wisatawan yang bermanja diri bermandikan sinar matahari, bermain istana pasir di pinggiran pantai, dan adapula yang memilih bermain air.

Dari pinggir pantai terlihat seorang pria yang duduk dengan tangan dibelakang menumpukan beban seluruh tubuhnya. Pria ini tak seperti wisatawan kebanyakan di pantai. ia memilih melihat suasana pantai, merasakan terpaan angin dan sinar matahari menenangkan, jauh dari keramaian para wisatawan. serta mendengar deburan ombak yang entahlah bisa membuat fikiran jenuhnya menjadi sedikit lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

" hah... seandaikan saja waktuku masih panjang, setidaknya aku masih berkesempatan untuk melihat keindahan dunia ini lebih lama. Tapi apa mau dikata, jantung sialan ini sudah tak berfungsi lagi." Umpatnya merutuki kesialan nasibnya sembari melempar batu batu kerikil ke tengah pantai.

"AAAAAA! SUNGGUH KAU SANGAT TAK ADIL TUHAN! AKU SELALU BERIBADAH KEPADAMU! TAK PERNAH BERBUAT JAHAT! TAPI KENAPA KAU MENGHUKUMKU SEPERTI INI TUHAN? APA SALAHKU TUHAN? APA KARENA KAU MEMBENCIKU TUHAN? HAH!" teriak pria itu sepertinya tak bisa menahan amarah. Melempar semua batu digenggamannya dengan kencang tanpa perasaan.

"kau fikir, dengat terus terusan mengumpat, berteriak, masalahmu bisa selesai begitu saja?" ucap seorang wanita dibelakangnya, sontak pria itu menolehkan kepalanya olehnya gadis muda dengan t-shirt lengan pendek dan celana mini. Hanya satu di fikirannya ketika melihat sosok gadis itu.

' cantik ' batin sang pria, Ryeowook..

" hei, kenapa kau melamun? Aku tanya, apa dengan kau mengumpat masalah yang kau hadapi saat ini bisa lenyap begitu saja?" tanya gadis itu berkacak pinggang yang kini sudah berpindah tempat disamping Ryeowook.

" kau tak tau apa apa. Jangan sok ceramah ataupun ikut campur tentang kehidupanku, anak kecil" ucap Ryeowook dengan pandangan mengarah ke depan. Pandangan itu sarat akan kesedihan yang mendalam. Kyuhyun yang dapat melihat pandangan itu segera ikut duduk di samping Ryeowook. Meluruskan Oppai dan ikut menuumpukan badannya ke tangan yang sedikit kebelakang.

"kkk~ apa kau tau? Anak kecil pun dapat terlihat dewasa ketika mereka sudah membuka otaknya dan dapat menentukan yang mana yang salah. Yang mana yang benar. Dan kau tau? Kau kalah dewasa dengan anak kecil, berteriak seperti orang gila dan mencaci tuhan tak adil ketika tuhan memberimu sedikit cobaan" cibir Kyuhyun.

" jangan pernah samakan aku dengan anak kecil. Dan kau bilang apa? Sedikit katamu? Benar perkataanku tadi, kau itu tak tau apa apa tentang masalahku, lalu datang datang sok menceramahiku seolah kau tau masalahku. Cih" Ryeowook mendecih tak terima, menatap tajam ke arah Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lembut mendapat tatapan seperti itu. Walaupun didalam sana, di dalam segumpal daging yang dilambangkan cinta oleh banyak orang, di dalam hati Kyuhyun, ia merasa sakit ditatap seperti itu oleh Ryeowook. Namun ditepisnya perasaan yang tak tepat waktu itu sekarang. Ia harus ingat tujuan awalnya memberanikan diri menemui Ryeowook dan melakukan hal ini. Padahal jauh sebelumnya ia hanya berani mengawasi Ryeowook dari jauh.

" walaupun aku tak tau masalahmu apa, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa berkata tuhan tak adil, atau tuhan membencimu. Semua manusia di muka bumi ini memiliki masalah dan cobaannya sendiri sendiri. Termasuk kau, dan... aku" ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong membuat Ryeowook semakin menatap Kyuhyun bingung.

"yaa bukankah kita pasti diberi cobaan oleh tuhan sendiri sendiri? Lihatlah mereka..." ucap Kyuhyun sembari menunjuk ke arah belakang Ryeowook. Ryeowook ikut melihat arah yang ditunjuk Kyuhyun dibelakangnya. Terlihat segerombol anak pengemis dan pengamen di jalan raya yang tak terlalu jauh dari pantai tersebut.

"tuhan memberikan mereka cobaan terberat dengan memisahkan mereka dari orangtuanya dan membuat mereka seperti ini. Dengan usia sekecil itu, mereka harus bisa hidup dan mencari makan sendiri tanpa ada orang tua mendampingi. Mereka tumbuh dan berkembang menjadi anak yatim piatu yang haus akan kasih sayang orang tua yang tak mereka dapatkan. Aku yakin, mereka sama sekali tidak mengenyam bangku pendidikan. Tapi yang perlu kau ketahui, apa kau melihat mereka berteriak keras mencaci tuhan, memaki garis kehidupannya tak seberuntung anak anak yang masih memiliki orangtua? Yang kita lihat sekarang adalah, mereka tersenyum dan tertawa riang seolah mereka tak memiliki masalah yang berarti. Dan sekarang apa yang kukatakan tak salah bukan? Kau ternyata kalah dengan mereka. Dengan anak kecil yang hidup tanpa kasih sayang orangtua..." ucap Kyuhyun tulus dan membuat Ryeowook merenungkan kata kata yang dikatakan Kyuhyun untuk beberapa saat.

" aku tak tau apa masalahmu lebih berat dari mereka atau bagaimana, tapi kau harus bisa belajar dari semangat hidup yang mereka cerminkan. Kau harus belajar dari mereka bagaimana memanfaatkan kehidupan yang hanya sekali dengan selalu tersenyum tanpa terbesit kata putus asa menjalani hidup. Jalanilah hidup dengan selalu berbuat tulus pada orang lain, aku yakin kau pasti akan sedikit bisa lebuh bersyukur dengan apa yang kau miliki sekarang"

Ryeowook terdiam.

Apa yang dikatakan gadis disampingnya ini benar. Ia hanya memandang kehidupannya sebelah mata. Hanya dari sisi beban dan cobaan yang ia dapat. Ia tak menyadari jika ternyata masih banyak orang yang jauh lebih menderita darinya. Ia setidaknya beruntung tuhan pernah memberikannya kasih sayang orangtua yang utuh walau hanya sampai batas usianya 19 tahun. Ia setidaknya lebih beruntung dari anak jalanan yang disana yang hidup pas pasan dan tidak bisa bersekolah lagi sementara dirinya hidup bergelimbangan harta yang ditinggalkan oleh sang ayah. Ia jauh lebih beruntung ketimbang mereka diluar sana yang tidak bisa melihat indahnya dunia,mereka yang tak bisa mendengar melodi nyanyian, mereka yang tidak memiliki kaki atau tangan yang lengkap. Ia beruntung, jauh lebih beruntung.

'kenapa aku tak pernah berpikiran seperti ini sedari dulu?' bathin Ryeowook menyesal.

" hei... kau kenapa eoh? Aku sedari tadi bicara panjang lebar sampai tenggorokanku kering dan kau hanya melamun? Kau tak dengar apa yang aku katakan tadi? Oh astaga..." omel Kyuhyun, kepalanya menggeleng heran melihat tingkah Ryeowook yang hanya melongo menatapnya dengan tatapan yang suliit diartikan.

"tidak,, aku mendengarkan semua yang kau katakan. Apa yang kau katakan benar semua, selama ini aku selalu melihat dan mengklaim bahwa akulah manusia dengan cobaan terberat didunia ini. Aku selalu menganggap bahwa hanya aku seoranglah yang memiliki penyakit ini. Aku selalu melihat bahwa akulah orang paling menderita. Tapi ternyata, masih banyak orang yang jauh lebih menderita. Masih banyak yang hidupnya tidak seberuntung aku, dan aku tak pernah menyadarinya..." ucap Ryeowook, menundukkan kepalaya sebagai pelampiasan rasa penyesala atas sikap bodohnya selama ini. Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, ternyata ucapannya tak dianggap angin lalu oleh Ryeowook.

"baguslah..."

Hening

Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berniat untuk membuka suara. Mereka lebih memilih menikmati kenyamanan ini walau samar samar masih terdengar suara para wisatawan dan bisingnya kendaraan di jalan raya yang tak terlalu jauh dari mereka.

"terima kasih..." gumaman pelan Ryeowook. Sangat pelan. Namun masih bisa didengar oleh Kyuhyun.

"sama sama" ucap Kyuhyun tulus.

" Aku Ryeowook. Kau?" tanya Ryeowook mengulurkan tangan kanannya guna mengajak Kyuhyun berkenalan. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum senang lalu menyambut uluran Ryeowook dan menggenggamnya.

" Aku, Kyuhyun"

Hangat. Itulah yang dirasakan Kyuhyun saat menggenggam tangan kekar Ryeowook. Seluruh tubuhnya seolah dilingkupi oleh kehangatan yang memabukkan. Akhirnya saat ini tiba juga. Saat dimana Ryeowook mengetahui keberadaannya, dan bisa selalu berada disamping Ryeowook. Biarlah Kyuhyun memulai semuanya dengan perlahan. Berkenalan, sering berbicara, melakukan pendekatan, dan resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Mungkin itulah hal yang sangat ingin Kyuhyun wujudkan. Namun sayang, ia tau. Semuanya tak akan pernah terjadi...

" senang bertemu denganmu, Kyuhyun"

" akupun merasakan hal yang sama Ryeowook"

Dan biarkanlah pantai itu menjadi saksi bisu kebahagiaan Kyuhyun yang sementara ini...

_**Tidak ada kata tidak mungkin, bagi orang yang tak merasa takut untuk mencoba. Dan Tidak ada yang mustahil, bagi orang yang tak pernah berhenti berusaha ~Lee Haeun~**_

Pagi itu, Kyuhyun duduk tenang di ruangan bernuansa putih. Ruangan dengan pintu yang menggantung sebuah papan nama bertuliskan 'dokter spesialis jantung ' LEE **Sungmin' **itu hening tanpa suara. Kyuhyun seakan enggan berkutik dan hanya duduk terdiam di kursi pasien.

'kriet...' pintu itu terbuka dan membuat Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya melihat siapa gerangan yang masuk ke ruangan Oppanya. Perlahan bibirnya melengkung keatas saat melihat rupanya yang sedari tadi ditunggunya lah yang datang.

"Sungmin oppa.." sapa Kyuhyun saat sang Oppa memasuki ruangan.

" ada apa kyu? Tumben sekali kau menemuiku di rumah sakit. Apa ada yang penting yang ingin kau sampaikan?" tanya Sungmin to the point sembari mendudukkan dirinya di kursinya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas secara berat membuat Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

" begini Oppa,,,, aku ingin menanyakan suatu hal padamu. Apakah pasienmu yang bernama Ryeowook Winata itu kini sudah mendapatkan donor jantung?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan mimik wajah serius.

" belum, karena kau tau sendiri Kyuhyun, mencari orang yang masih hidup untuk mendonorkan jantungnya adalah hal yang sangat sulit. Walaupun diiming imingi dengan uang." Jawab Sungmin yang membuat Kyuhyun sedikit meringis.

" jika belum ada... Oppa, biarkan aku yang menjadi pendonor bagi Ryeowook. Aku ingin mendonorkan jantungku untuknya" ucap Ryeowook yang membuat Sungmin tersentak kaget.

"apa katamu? Kau jangan bercanda Kyuhyun! Apa kau tak tau dampaknya apa? Kau mengorbankan jantungmu itu sama saja kau menyerahkan nyawamu untuknya!" gertak Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun tertunduk takut. Baru kali ini Sungmin berbicara dengan suara keras padanya. Namun ia sadar, ia tak mungkin mengurungkan niatnya hanya karena takut akan gertakan Oppanya. Kyuhyun sadar, ia tak dapat melakukan apapun selain ini untuk Ryeowook. Ini adalah kesempatan emas untuk membuat Ryeowook setidaknya tau jikalau ia mencintai pria itu. Di angkatkannya kepalanya dan menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan menantang.

"aku tau itu dan aku tak peduli Oppa. Hanya ini satu satunya cara yang bisa kulakukan untuknya! Aku tak mungkin sanggup kehilangannya Oppa! Jika dia pergi, maka dia pergi dengan membawa seluruh nyawaku! Aku tak mungkin sanggup kehilangannya karena aku mencintainya Oppa... AKU SANGAT MENCINTAINYA! Teriak Kyuhyun kalap, airmata di ujung matanya mengalir tanpa henti. Sungmin yang melihat keadaan Kyuhyun hanya tergugu.

" Kyuhyun... kau... apakah kau..."

" iya Oppa! Aku sudah mencintainya sedari tadi. Kumohon Oppa kumohon... biarkan aku melakukannya, mengertilah..."

" Kyuhyun... apakah kau fikir aku membiarkan kau melakukannya? Kau adalah satu satunya orang yang sangat kusayangi. Keberadaanmu membuatku semangat untuk hidup. Kau adikku satu satunya Kyuhyun... jika kau melakukannya, aku akan sangat kehilanganmu. Kau juga harus mengerti apa yang Oppamu ini rasakan Kyuhyun. Aku tak mau kehilanganmu..."ucap Sungmin sedikit menangis. Kyuhyun yang melihat Oppanya mengeluarkan airmatanya langsung segera memeluk Oppa lelakinya erat erat. Perasaan bersalah mulai menyelimutinya saat melihat Oppa kesayangannya menangis dihadapannya dan itu karena dirinya, ini kali pertama Oppa yang selalu menguatkannya justru terlihat lemah dihadapannya. Rasanya lebih sakit ketimbang rasa sakit apapun yang pernah dirasakannya. Membuatnya kin kembali bimbang akan keputusannya.

"Oppa, kumohon jangan seperti ini, hiks jangan menangis. kau membuatku bimbang Oppa. Kumohon hiks kumohon" Kyuhyun menangis dipelukan sang Oppa. Sungmin hanya terdiam berusaha mendengarkan apa yang kiranya hendak dikatakan adik perempuannya itu. Walau bagaimana pun, ini adalah pertama kali Kyuhyun meminta dengan menangis seperti ini.

"aku sangat mencintainya Oppa, sungguh sangat mencintainya. Taukah kau Oppa? Selama ini, selama 3 tahun ini aku selalu memendam sakit karena harus terus menerus mencintainya tanpa berani mendekatinya langsung. Selama ini, Aku selalu ingin berbuat suatu hal yang mungkin akan sangat berarti baginya tapi aku tak pernah bisa. Dan sekarang di saat kesempatan itu ada, aku tak ingin hanya terdiam melihatnya kesakitan Oppa. Aku tak akan kuat... jadi kumohon, izinkan aku..." lirih Kyuhyun berusaha menahan isakan.

" lalu bagaimana dengan aku Kyuhyun? Kau juga tau Oppamu ini hanya memilikimu satu satunya, apa kau tega meninggalkan aku? Apa dia jauh lebih berharga untukmu Kyuhyun? Apa kau lebih menyayangi dia ketimbang aku?"

Deg

Perkataan Sungmin seolah menohok hatinya. Justru ia juga menyayangi Sungmin, satu satunya keluarga yang ia miliki saat ini. Satu satunya yang menghidupinya setelah kedua orang tua mereka meninggal. Bagaimana mungkin Sungmin berkata seperti itu?

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam. Tak dapat berkata apapun.

**Mungkin benar kata orang, jika kita menginginkan sesuatu yang besar maka kita harus rela mengorbankan sesuatu yang besar pula. Jika kita ingin menyelamatkan seseorang, maka kita harus rela membuat orang lain merasa tersakiti. Ini tak ubahnya seperti memakan buah simalakama ~ Lee Haeun ~**

Donghae berjalan pelan di sepanjang jalan taman yang kini sedang dipijaknya. Matanya menoleh kesana kemari guna mencari sosok yang katanya ingin menemuinya saat ini. Setelah lama mencari, kini kedua bola matanya berhail menemukan sosok itu. Sosok perempuan yang amat sangat dicintainya sedang duduk di bangku taman. Melangkah pelan seolah tak ingin gadis itu menyadari keberadaannya. Semakin dekat dirinya dengan sosok itu, lalu tak lama melompati kursi taman itu dan menduduki dirinya dengan cepat disamping gadis yang bernama Kyuhyun. Alih alih berharap Kyuhyun kaget atas tingkahnya, justru Donghae dibuat bingung karena tak ada respon sama sekali dari kyuhyun. Gadis itu hanya terdiam memandang kedepan.

"Kyuhyun..." panggil Donghae pelan. Tapi masih tak mendapat respon dari gadis itu.

" Kyuhyun?" Donghae kembali memanggil gadis itu namun dengan menggoyangkan tangannya ke depan wajah Kyuhyun. Membuat gadis itu sedikit terhentak kaget.

"Oppa... kau sudah datang?" tanya Kyuhyun yang baru sadar dari kekagetannya. Sedangkan Donghae hanya menghela nafas saat tau sedari tadi Kyuhyun hanya melamun dan tak menyadari keberadaannya.

"aku sudah sedari tadi sampai disini, kau saja yang sibuk melamun'' jawab Donghae santai. Membuat Kyuhyun sedikit meringis karena bersalah.

" maaf~ tadi fikiranku sangat kalut"

"tak apa... lantas, untuk apa kau ingin menemuiku?" tanya Donghae to the point.

"emmm itu aku ingin memberitahukanmu sesuatu. Apa kau mengenal Ryeowook? Ah maksudku Kim Ryeowook?" tanya Kyuhyun agak canggung. Donghae jelas tau siapa itu Ryeowook, karena bagi donghae, ryeowook adalah orang paling beruntung yang berhasil mendapatkan hati kyuhyun.

" ya aku mengenalnya. Sangat mengenalnya. Memangnya ada apa dengannya?"

"dia... dia menderita penyakit jantung koroner yang diturunkan oleh mendiang ibunya. Jantungnya sudah tidak berfungsi dan ia sangat membutuhkan donor jantung secepat mungkin..." ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong karena ia berusaha menenangkan diri. Ia seakan sudah tau respon yang akan diberikan oleh Donghae.

" lalu?" donghae sebenarnya cukup kaget mendengar hal ini. Namun ia berusaha tenang dan seolah tak perduli. Toh baginya bukankah sangat bagus jika Ryeowook mati? Itu berarti peluang dia memiliki kyuhyun seutuhnya akan semakin besar.

"oleh karena itu... aku ingin... mendonorkan jantungku untuknya"

DEGH

Donghae kaget setengah mati mendengar pernyataan kyuhyun. Sungguh ia ingin sekali rasanya menenggelamkan kepalanya di air agar segera sadar dari mimpi buruk ini.

Ia tak menyangka, bahwa kyuhyun akan bertindak sejauh ini untuk menyelamatkan ryeowook. Ia merasa ingin membunuh ryeowook sekarang juga yang masih tak menyadari seberapa besar cinta kyuhyun untuknya.

"ap apa katamu? Kau ingin mendonorkan jantungmu untuknya? Jangan gila! Itu sama saja kau menyerahkan nyawamu untuknya kyuhyun!" bentak donghae membuat kyuhyun sedikit takut. Ini sama seperti disaat ia meminta izin dari sungmin untuk mendonorkan jantungnya.

"aku tak keberatan! Aku sangat sangat mencintainya! Kau tau sendiri bukan sudah 3 tahun ini aku selalu hanya bisa mencintainya dari jauh?,aku sudah terlanjur saiko karena mencintainya!dan sekarang dia sedang berada di ambang kematian apakah aku harus diam saja? Jikalaupun aku membiarkannya pergi lama kelamaan aku juga akan mati sia sia karena tak tahan hidup tanpa dia! Jadi bukankah lebih baik aku mati dengan mengorbankan jantungku untuknya? Untuk saat ini, nyawakupun dengan senang hati kuberikannya padanya" jawab kyuhyun lantang seolah menyatakan yang dikatakannya adalah hal yang paling benar. Ia tak bohong. karena baginya, nyawa dan jiwanya sudah dimiliki oleh ryeowook semenjak ia mencintai pria manis itu.

" tap... tapi kau berjanji padaku. Untuk meberikanku kesempatan kedua memiliikimu kyuhyun kau juga tau aku sangat mencintaimu..." ujar donghae menggenggam tangan kyuhyun denga wajah memelas. Ia tak mungkin juga sanggup untuk kehilangan kyuhyun yang terlanjur membuatnya gila. Perlahan air matanya jatu membasahi kedua pipi.

"kumohon oppa... izinkan aku. Aku tak mungkin sanggup kehilangannya. Lagipula sungmin oppa sudah mengizinkanku. Kau ingin aku bahagia kan hae oppa?" tanya kyuhyun menuntut jawaban donghae. Donghae tak mungkin pernah bisa menolak permintaan kyuhyun sekonyol apapun.

Tanpa sadar ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"baiklah.. jika itu yang kau mau, aku mengizinka kau mendonorkan jantungmu untuknya. Mugkin benar aku tak pernah bisa memilikimu selamanya, kau sudah sangat mencintai ryeowook. Dan takdir itu tak dapat kubah sekeras apapun aku mencobanya." Ujar donghae pasra. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan memeluk donghae erat.

"terima kasih oppa, terima kasih"

Sedangkan donghae hanya tersenyum miris atas kekalahan telak yang dialaminya. Sungmin pun sudah mengizinkan kyuhyun, lantas ia tak berhak lagi bukan untuk melarang ataupun menghalangi luna melakukannya?"

To be contined...


End file.
